Soulhouse
by ceresvulcan
Summary: Danny Evermore is dead. But when she finds out she's been to bad to get into heaven, what's she going to do?


Author's Notes: PLEASE READ. This is my first written screenplay. I wrote it to be an idea for a TV show. Something I would seriously like to pursue in the future. Please be kind with your reviews, and remember I've never written anything like this before.

SOULHOUSE

MY FICTIONAL CAST

DANNY-Ashley Green

ROSALIND-Jane Krakowski

TERRY-Ryan Kwanten

GABRIEL-Sean Hayes

FADE IN

EXT. SKY-GREY -DAY

DANNY(VOICEOVER)

It started out like any other day. I woke up, skipped classes, had a fight with my sister. Went downtown to get a sandwich. And that's when it happened.

(GUNSHOT)

How was I supposed to know? And then…and then I don't know. And then I was….here.

EXT. SKY-BLUE-DAY

Danny looks around at her strange surroundings. The light is so bright it's almost blinding, and she struggles to see. An attractive woman in a white gown is walking towards her.

ROSALIND

Are you Danny Evermore?

DANNY

Yes.

ROSALIND

Hello Danny. We've been expecting you.

DANNY

We? What are you talking about? Who are you? What is this place?

ROSALIND

Oh my, didn't you get the memo? You're dead my dear. Welcome to heaven.

DANNY

Aw, shit

(OPENING CREDITS PLAY TO JESSICA RIDDLES "EVEN ANGELS FALL")

EXT. HEAVEN-DAYTIME

Rosalind stands silent, peering into a swirling mass of clouds that open to reveal a scene on earth. Police cars, sirens, and people gathered along the street.

ROSALIND

It's a shame. You were so young. But we all have to go sometime, and when the time is right, that's when we go.

DANNY

Are all the dead people as chipper as you?

ROSALIND

Oh no my dear. I'm the gatekeeper. I have to be cheerful, it's part of my job. Now how would people feel if they just found out they died, and they first thing they see in the afterlife is some grouchy old fuddy-duddy? That's why they called me to take over for Peter. I'm much more pleasant to look at.

DANNY

Peter? Like, as in Saint Peter

ROSALIND

Do you know another? Now, let's see where you go. (Looking at a clipboard) We did have a place for you, but that's not going to work out.

DANNY

Why not?

ROSALIND

Well, we thought you were a boy. You could go here, but that's mostly for families. No. Or…(she flips a page over on her clipboard and gasps) Oh my goodness! Why didn't I see this before?

DANNY

What?! What's wrong?!

ROSALIND

Well…well, I'm afraid you can't go anywhere. My dear, I'm sorry, but it looks like you have too many demerits to get into heaven.

-SCENE BREAK-

EXT. HEAVEN-CONTINUOUS

DANNY

Demerits? What are you talking about?

ROSALIND

Demerits. It's a system. You do something bad or immoral, you get a demerit. The worse the act, the more demerits you get. Murder, like one-hundred demerits. Littering, that's like five.

DANNY

How many do I have?

ROSALIND

A hundred and seventeen

DANNY

What?! What for? What did I do? (She tries to grab the clipboard away)

ROSALIND

That, is classified information. I can't tell you that. But it looks like you've been racking up demerits since you were twelve.

DANNY

I had a rough childhood

(ROSALIND gives DANNY a look)

DANNY-CONTINUED

Never mind, just how do I get rid of them? What do I need to do?

ROSALIND

You have to go back to earth. Work them off. Do good deeds. You can't get into heaven with more than 25 demerits. You go back, redeem yourself so to speak, return and ta-da. The afterlife of the rich and famous.

DANNY

It doesn't look that great

ROSALIND

Oh honey, this is just the front door. You haven't even seen the inside. Now, you'll need a place to go.

DANNY

Can't I just go back to where I came from?

ROSALIND

Yes, let's send the dead girl back to traipse around her hometown. Good idea!

DANNY

Ok, I get it. I wasn't thinking. So then what? Where do I go?

ROSALIND

I've got it! Los Angeles! We'll make you a student at UCLA!

DANNY

UCLA? More school?

ROSALIND

It's the perfect place. You'll fit right in

DANNY

I've never been to L.A. in my life. Don't they have like…gangs there?

ROSALIND

You're dead, remember?

DANNY

Oh yeah

ROSALIND

Now let's see. Ah (she makes a bag appear out of mid-air) This has everything you'll need. ID, cell phone, you know, the normal stuff. I'll take care of everything you'll need down there. Oh, except living arrangements, that you have to find on your own. And there are only three rules. Rule number one. Never ever, under any circumstances reveal what you are, to anyone.

DANNY

Like anyone would believe me?

ROSALIND

Rule number two. Don't get wet.

DANNY

Don't get wet? Why?

ROSALIND

Angels can't get wet. We turn to stone.

DANNY

I'll make a note. And rule three?

ROSALIND

Rule three is, if you break rule one you lose all accumulated points and you start all over. That's everything.

DANNY

That's it

ROSALIND

Yeah. So you better go.

DANNY

How do I….

(The sky opens up beneath her and DANNY begins to tumble to earth.)

ROSALIND (shouting after her)

Don't worry, you won't be all alone! I'm sending someone to look after you! You'll know when you see him!

EXT. UCLA-DAYTIME-OUTSIDE

A young man (TERRY) sits beneath a shady tree, looking through a textbook. College students are walking all around campus. DANNY comes crashing through the branches, landing on top of TERRY.

TERRY

Hey! What the hell?!

DANNY

Ow! Crap! I'm sorry! Ow!

TERRY

Did you just fall out of the tree?

DANNY

What? No, why on earth would I be in a…..ok, yeah, maybe I did fall out of a tree? But, so what? People fall out trees all the time. If you fell out of a tree I wouldn't judge you.

TERRY

Are you an elf?

DANNY

Very funny. Where'd my bag go? (She begins to look around the ground for her satchel)

TERRY

Do you go here?

DANNY

Um…yeah, I go here.

TERRY

I've never seen you

DANNY

It's a big campus

TERRY

You come to this tree often?

DANNY

Sometimes. What's it to you?

TERRY

I'm Terry

DANNY

Danny

TERRY

You live on campus?

DANNY

Actually I just transferred here from…where I used to live, and I was wondering, who do we see about student housing?

TERRY

You're a little late for that. Student housing filled up weeks ago. Why did you transfer in the middle of the semester?

DANNY

I have my reasons, ok?

TERRY

Ok

DANNY

Well then, do you know any cheap apartments? Really cheap? Like free?

TERRY

Well, it just so happens that I have a spare bedroom at my place. It's about five blocks away, little house, not much, but it serves its purpose. You interested?

DANNY

Ex-girlfriend move out?

TERRY

We ended on good terms, it's just, living together wasn't healthy for us

DANNY

Ok. But let me tell you, I will not be your little sex monkey

TERRY

What makes you think I would want you to be?

DANNY

I saw the way you were looking at me when I fell out of the tree.

INT. TERRY'S HOUSE-DANNY'S BEDROOM-THE NEXT DAY-MORNING

DANNY awakes to a bright light shining through her window, and a knock at her door.

TERRY

Rise and shine!

DANNY

I'll rise, but I can't guarantee the shine part. What time is it?

TERRY

7:30

DANNY

In the morning?

TERRY

I've got class in 40 minutes. When is your first class?

DANNY

Um…Tuesday?

TERRY

I mean, what time?

DANNY

Oh, I have to go and uh…sign up for my classes, still.

TERRY

Wow, you really did move here on the spur of the moment. You didn't prepare for anything.

DANNY

Nope. So uh, why don't you get going? No need to wait for me.

(At that moment, a large shadow flashes past DANNY'S window. She and TERRY both see it)

TERRY

What the hell was that?

DANNY

A bird?

TERRY

What kind of bird?

DANNY

Albatross?

TERRY

In California?

DANNY

Don't they migrate?

TERRY

That thing was huge. (He runs to look out her window)

DANNY

Yes well, whatever it was I'm sure it's gone now. You should go, because…I need to get dressed. So, get out.

TERRY

Ok. I'll be by the tree at lunch. If you're up there again.

DANNY

Right. Ok. Get out.

(DANNY shoves TERRY out the door, and hurries to her window. She looks out and sees nothing. She opens the window and sticks her head out)

DANNY

Am I crazy?

GABRIEL

You must be Danny

(Danny turns and looks up into a nearby tree. An attractive man stands non-chalantly in the tree)

GABRIEL

Rosalind told me you were interesting

DANNY

And you are?

GABRIEL

I'm the one sent to keep an eye on you. My name's Gabriel.


End file.
